


Big Bad Wolf

by Puppyinabox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (More characters may be added, F/F, Kinda weird AU, Liechtenstein is a cinnamon roll, Modern AU, its complicated., this work is still in progress)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Puppyinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's afraid of wolves, right?  So of course Belarus would identify with the big bad wolf when she read fairytales, even though she wishes no one was afraid of her.</p><p>Damsels in distress get saved by knights in shining armor.  Mostly.  But Liechtenstein always thought the princess could save herself.</p><p> </p><p>I loved this ship, so I wrote this.  Some RusAme on the side, as Well as some side SwisAus.  Hope this is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my wattpad.

(Liechtenstein POV)

_It's so cold...._

I was lost in the forest, holding my big brothers gun close, my breath was quick and I was afraid.

_Where is he? Where is camp? He said not to wander off._   
_I should have listened._

The woods were dark, and I felt one thousand eyes on me. I couldn't see the moon over the tree cover.

_I have to try to get back before I lose my wits to this cold._

I searched the surrounding snow for boot prints but found none. I called out, but for no response. Lastly, I prayed to God that I would find safety before succumbing to cold, and exhaustion.

A cold breeze blew at my short blonde locks, my green ribbon tight. I tried to stand strong against the cold wind brushing against me. I wore a matching uniform to my brother and it normally made me feel powerful, but right now it only reminded me that I couldn't find him. I had strayed too far this time, my brother and I were camping in these woods and we had gone on a hike. He let me carry his prized rifle, I was proud. While we were walking I must have spent too much time inspecting it.

_Why won't he find me here? Am I going to die?!_

The darkness loomed around me, trees blocking most moonlight although it was full. I fell to my knees and cried, I didn't know what else to do, my brother was gone and I was lost. Everything was breaking around me...

After an hour of lying in the snow, I couldn't tell whether it was horror or relief that swept over me when I heard a twig snap in the forest.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chaptersare pretty short, but i will try to write more.

(Belarus POV)

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

I heard my big brother say, I had followed him all day asking who this "Alfred" was. He seemed quite attached or fond even of the one who owned the name. I had found a very interesting letter that had been addressed to Ivan from a Mr. Alred F. Jones.  
The envelope had hearts on it.

"I am just concerned, big brother. I feel he may interfere with our marriage." I said  
"I don't WANT to marry you!" He blurted out, before quickly cowering under his scarf and adding, "I... I'm sorry."

I felt like reality had hit me in the face like a semi truck.

_'He doesn't love you Belarus.'_

"B-big brother?" I asked, or more, pleaded.

"Just go home Belarus. Please leave me alone..." He looked away.

_'You scare him, you scare everyone you meet, maybe you are the monster in the fairy tales...'_

I nodded and ran out of the doors, but I didn't run home, I ran towards the forest.  
One I knew well.  
I cried on my way there, "the only one I ever cared for is terrified by the very thought of me!" I ran from these words but oh, how they chased me. I passed by house after house in the small village Russia and I had visited for a small vacation. Eventually, villagers stopped asking me why I ran as I passed their homesteads and shops. I paused at the edge of the forest.

_'You're a freak Natalya.'_

I ran in and pushed branches out of my way, the fresh snow crunching under my boots. I had forgotten my gloves with Russia, but at that point, I didn't really care.

I stopped running when I saw something strange.  
A small blonde haired girl with a green ribbon in her hair laying in the snow, either crying or sleeping. Both would end her life if she stayed in this cold.  
Normally I'd ignore people who wandered into these woods, my woods, and got lost but... She seemed different like she was worth helping. I took a few steps closer but hesitated,

  
_'What if she knows who I am?'_ I thought, _'what if she is afraid of me and runs away? Getting more lost.'_

  
She began to stir.  
"H-hello?" I asked timidly.  
"H-hi? Who is there?" She asked, sitting up but facing away from me.  
'How do you answer this?!'  
"U-um I'm... Belarus but... Call me Natalya." I answered, trying not to sound frightening.  
She turned around and smiled at me, "I am Liechtenstein, but please, call me Emlyn!"  
(Liechtenstein doesn't have a canon human name so I gave her this, hope that's ok...)  
I smiled,

_'She only trusts you because she doesn't know. She is naive Natalya.'_

"And I am lost." She told me.


	3. Chapter three

(Liechtenstein POV)

She seems sweet, in a sense. She had a warm smile, that's for sure, and she's pretty.

"I see," she said while stepping closer to me, "well I know these woods very well so I can show you your way."  
"Yes, please! I'm trying to get to my and my brother's camp. It's south of the river by about one kilometer." I said, smiling as she helped me to my feet. She wore a deep blue jacket that looked very warm and she had long dark blonde hair, down to the center of her back. I noticed that she didn't have any gloves on.

She must have lost them.

She stood with good posture and looked slightly intimidating, but kind.  
"So Emlyn why were you in the forest so late? Shouldn't you have been with your brother? And not in this snow and cold." She asked as we began to walk.  
"Oh, well mien Bruder and I were looking for firewood, and I got sidetracked," I answered, shivering made my words sound a bit broken up, though.  
"And why do you have a gun?" She probed,  
"Well, mien Bruder said it was in case I ran into any dangerous monsters! He wanted me safe." I smiled at her but she became stiff to my statement like it surprised her. She turned to me, then looked around.  
"Do you think there are monsters in the forest Emlyn?" She stared forward, into the distance almost.  
"Well no, not really."  
"Have you heard the story of the big bad wolf?"  
"The one with the three pigs?"  
"No. Have you heard her story?"

Her?

"N-no I haven't. Can you tell me while we walk?"  
She sighed and nodded.  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time in next chapter.


	4. Chapter four

(Story time!)

Once there was a family of wolves. They used the most powerful family in the forest, but one day they just fell.  
A big wolf, who cared for and practically mothered the other two,  
A middle wolf, who was big and strong, but a fluff ball on the inside,  
And the littlest wolf, she admired the middle wolf and loved him almost.  
The three wolves lived together peacefully, until the middle wolf took over the forest, and brought more wolves into the pack.  
Now, all the other wolves feared the middle wolf, but the middle wolf feared the smallest one.  
The smallest wolf was nothing but fragile, she could take down a stag on her own. so, she adopted the name "big bad wolf". she at first did not want to be called that, but eventually she accepted it as fact. But she only wanted one thing in life, love.  
She felt like the only one she had was her brother, so she loved him.  
But he fell in love with a wolf with a golden-blonde coat and deep blue eyes, while the "big bad wolf" cried over the loss of her brother's love. She had no one to turn to. So she wandered her lonely side of the forest to forget the hurt. But everyone still feared and hated her. And when so much of the world either fears, pitties, or hates you, you can't really escape anything at all." Belarus told the tale.  
"Why doesn't anyone love her if she's so small and lonely? I mean, yes she is very strong but, she never hurt anyone. They just treated her badly because she was different?" Liechtenstein asked, green eyes wide with wonder.  
"Yes... But I don't know why." Belarus began to tear up.  
"Hey! What if she met a wolf who had never heard of her? And then maybe they could be friends."  
Belarus looked at the shorter girl,  
"I never thought of that."  
"And what if the wolf saved the day, or at least saved her new friend. Then maybe she'd be a hero?"  
Belarus nodded, "yeah. Yeah, that's actually a better ending than the one I was going to say."


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip, now in Liechtenstein's pov

I walked with Belarus, while she told a story. I had a feeling it was somewhat about her.

Is she feared?

Soon we got back to my campsite, where my brother saw me and ran out to hug me.  
"I'm so glad you're safe Liech!" He said, squeezing the air from my lungs.  
"Bruder I can't breathe like this."  
"Sorry," he let go and saw Belarus, jumping back slightly. "Liechtenstein, why is she here?"  
"I helped her find her way." She stated, her look was stoic. She stood with her hands behind her back and her head high, shoulders back.  
"Ok. I suppose that's good. Now would you please go away?"  
"But Bruder!" I chimed in, "it's so cold and late, she shouldn't walk all the way home in the snow! And her family isn't wanting to see her right now." She cringed slightly at the mention of her family, more in a mix of pain, fear, and regret it seemed.  
"I c-can manage."  
Brother considered the situation for a bit before nodding and saying "she can stay. Just don't steal anything, or I WILL shoot you."  
I smiled and thanked him, leading Belarus to my tent.  
"That was mien Bruder, he's pretty protective and strong. He's also good with a gun." I told her.  
"I have a brother. He is good with a pipe." She said,  
"So he's a plumber?" I asked, sitting on my sleeping bag. She was silent for a moment before saying "yes, a plumber." She stood kind of awkwardly in the tent.  
"There's an extra bedroll you can use," I said, pointing at the roll against the wall of the tent.  
"T-thank you." She undid the roll and sat on it, facing me.  
Silence filled again the tent. We both seemed to stare at each other, daring the other to break the silence. I did when I said, "why don't we share stories?"  
"We already did." Natalia pointed out.  
"I never told you the story of the princess in the castle," I told her. She curled up and lay on her bed mat laying in an egg shape, with her knees tucked to her chest.  
"Ok. I'm listening"


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol idunno

(story time again!)

Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She was guarded by knights her whole life. She could only travel around the castle, her tower, and a small field near the castle. But she wanted to explore the world or at least her own kingdom.

So one day, she packed a cloak, one of the knight's village clothes, some bread, a dagger to defend herself, and some gold, and snuck out of the castle. She wandered for hours until she reached a village near her home. There, she heard of a dragon that was terrorizing the village. Being the brave princess she was, she went to the blacksmith to get a sword some armor made.  
The blacksmith refused until she paid him much gold, after which he counted then nodded.  
Two days passed, and she trained to fight. She really was a natural fighter, despite what she had been told by the guard and some of the villagers. Soon she had mastered the sword.  
She set off to find the dragon, with the support of the villagers. She found it in a large, dark, and cold cave. The beast slept on its mountain of gold. The princess stepped almost silently on her dainty feet as she approached the dragon. She swiftly slew it whilst it slept, running back to the village carrying one of its massive scales as a prize. The blacksmith, noticing the size of the scale, offered to make it into a shield for the village's hero, who accepted said offer.

When the princess returned to her castle she carried her dragon scale shield and her iron sword, making quite an entrance and surprising the guards, who had been searching in a panic for her.  
"your majesty! Where have you been?!" They asked her,  
She replied simply, "protecting my kingdom, honestly better than you all." The guards were shocked, the small princess they had protected from the outside world was now criticizing their fighting skill.  
The princess became the head of her own guard, training her knights to protect the village she originally saved. And when her time had come, to die of age, after living a heroic and valiant life, she was buried with her dragon shield and her iron sword.

The end.


	7. Chapter 7

(Belarus pov)

The story Emlyn told was sweet. A tale of a girl who breaks the stereotype. I closed my eyes and could imagine the dragon's fire red, orange, and gold scales. It's burning green eyes, and it's mountain of loot.

"Hey, are you asleep?" I heard her ask,  
"No. I'm imagining," I told her. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.  
"So, what did you think?" She asked,  
"Nice story. I liked it." I said simply. She nodded and then bolted up,  
"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked, walking toward the tent exit. I shook my head, "no, why?" I asked.  
"I'll go see if we still have any soup and potatoes." She said, exiting the tent and skittering towards her brother's.

While she was gone I looked around the tent. It was big enough for three people, which made it strange that Liechtenstein was in here alone. I noticed a photograph taped to one of the tent walls, it had Emlyn, her brother, and someone who had been cut out of the photo, only an arm was visible. They had a plum purple coat on, with golden cuff buttons. They had one arm over the brother's shoulder, and in their hand was a violin bow. I picked it up off the wall, careful not to tear any of the tape or paper.

"That's mien Bruder, me, and a guy I don't remember." I heard from behind, I turned around to see Liechtenstein standing there holding two bowls of steaming soup. I took one of the bowls and sat with the photograph, studying it.  
"Your hair was long in this picture." I noticed.  
"Y-yes. But I cut it short the next year. Bruder was mad a bit, and people mistook me for a boy until I got this ribbon." She blushed a little.  
"I think it looks nice the way it is now," I said, looking back at the photo. She giggled, it reminded me of sleigh-bells and Christmas snowfall.  
"Thank you, Natalia." She said. I looked up to see her smiling down at her soup.  
"No need, only being honest." I smiled, something I haven't really done in a while.


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =P

(Liechtenstein)

Natalia smiled down at the photo, but that soon faded.  
"You're brother must really care about you Liechtenstein." She said, staring at the picture of my brother.  
"Yes. He does, doesn't yours?" I asked, smile now feeling out of place. She paused for a moment, then began to cry.  
"N-no. He does not. And my sister thinks I am a freak or treats me like a baby and hides me from the world! And I used to have such a bigger family, but they were afraid of me and my big brother. One of them may have liked me for some time, but he stopped." She almost wailed. She continued, now just staring at the ceilings of the tent, "why, oh god, was I even made? I'm a psycho, I'm a freak, I try to summon ghosts and demons in my free-time damn it! My brother won't have me, I won't have my sister, and now, I'm alone. My family has split apart, I'm not even accepted among people with similar interests to me, like the magic trio. I can't even make friends like a normal person! I used sometimes bring my friends dead flowers and they'd run away for Christ's sake. I-" she stopped as I hugged her,  
"Emly-"  
"Don't say such things!" I commanded. She looked at me, tears still flowing down. "You saved me, I would have died in these woods. To me, you're a hero, not a villain. If your family is afraid of you I don't see why. Because I'm not afraid." She wrapped her arms around me, but then whispered in an eerie voice,  
"You really should be." I froze, eyes widening,  
"why?" I asked, slightly trembling.  
"Everyone else is. Don't you think they have a reason, Emlyn? Don't you know who I am?" She queried,  
"No. No, I don't Belarus." I answered.  
"Russia." She whispered, "my big brother is Russia, a world superpower. Now, do you fear him?"  
"Y-yes."  
"And who does he fear?"  
"You."  
"Indeed." She let go. I stared at her for a moment. She was still looking at the photograph. I sighed and said,  
"Well, maybe I'm just stupid. You're still my hero." I said, getting into my sleeping bag and laying down.  
"Maybe we all are stupid." She said, putting the photo back and laying down on top of the bag rather than inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship fuels my cold, dead soul.

(Time skip, and Belarus)

I hope I hadn't scared her.

The next morning I woke up practically before dawn and she was still asleep. as I stepped out of the tent I saw her brother cleaning one of his guns by the fire.  
"early riser?" he asked, not looking up from his work. I said nothing but sat at the fire. I stared into the depth of the flame, then noticed he was too.  
"I am Switz-" he began, but I interrupted him,  
"I know, Switzerland, human name, Vash," I said, looking at him, I didn't mean to give him a sharp look, but I think I did. He shrank slightly under my gaze, as most do. I continued to question him, "Who was the one with the violin bow in your picture?" His face changed to slight regret. "Roderich. He is Roderich." He answered, looking embarrassed. He was talking about Austria, I had heard of him, he was married to Hungary, but they broke up. I don't think they married for love, though, I mean, they surely got along very well, and they must have been very close. But Austria is quite blatantly gay.   
"Who is he to you?" I asked,  
"Was!" Switzerland corrected, now blushing.  
Significant other, maybe?  
"Ah, ok." We fell silent. He then asked me,  
"Why were you in the forest?"   
"This is my forest. I come here to be alone, but I found your sister, so I helped her."  
"I know that much." He responded sternly, "I meant why did you want to be alone?"  
I remembered what happened the night before,

Freak!  
Yandere!  
Childish fantasy world!  
Psycho!  
Alone!  
Hero...

The memories flurried through my mind, and I cried. Not sobbed. Just, tears rolling down.   
"Hey, are you crying? Why are you sad?" I heard him ask me,  
"No, just.... my God I don't even know. Everything's just blowing up you know." I chuckled lightly, he nodded. A bit later Emlyn walked out of the tent, Vash fussing with her for sleeping in uniform. I smiled at the two of them, they were a small family. But they were warmer than the huge family I once had. Then again, it was forced and cold during the times in the Soviet bloc.   
"Good morning Emlyn." I said, smiling,  
"Good morning Belarus."


	10. Chapter 10

(Liechtenstein)

Vash stood up and walked away as I sat across from Belarus by the fire. There was a sort of uncomfortable silence between us, probably because of the altercation that occurred last night. She seems really complex, sort of like a poem, she's seen things too. And I have no idea how I forgot Russia's sister was Belarus, but I had. It could have just been how kind she came off as when we first met, not too cold but not the warmest either. I suppose the only way to describe it and not say it as an oxymoron is to say it is like a spring morning, warm sun and crisp breezes. Wait, that sounded kind of silly. Reminded me of a line from some Shakespeare play, I forget which though.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..." I thought,

I laughed a little bit at myself. I only just met her and I already want to be her friend, even though she says I should be afraid of her. I honestly don't see why her brother Russia is afraid of her. Belarus seemed kind, even though she has a cold exterior.

I noticed after what seemed like forever that she had said something.  I must have been lost in thought, cause Switzerland was gone.

"oh, I'm really sorry but, what did you say?" I asked,

"I asked you what you wanted for breakfast. Vash left you in charge while he went to fetch some clean drinking water about ten minutes ago from the river nearby." she answered, getting to her feet and checking the ice chest, "There's cereal, some eggs, milk, bread, bacon, ham, some fruit, some questionable French cheese, and some salami."

"oh, a bowl of cereal sounds nice I suppose." Belarus nodded in response and got out two bowls, a box of generic cereal and milk. She poured them into the bowls and handed one to me, then she just stood there for a moment.

"Uh, the spoons are in the box on that table by the ice chest." I offered.

"Thanks." She got two spoons and handing one to me. After doing so she sat on one of the logs by the fire and ate. We ate together in silence, I suppose if there wasn't dialog it wasn't really together, but she was there and I was there. I decided to break the tension,

"So, are you going home today?"

'shit wait, that was horrible!'

She put her spoon down in her bowl and looked away, she looked slightly pained.

"I mean, you don't have to, I'm sure Vash would be okay wi-" I tried to console her, but she interrupted me.

"No. It's fine." She got up and put her bowl on the table near the ice chest, "I'll be going now, thank you for the breakfast." And then she just gave a nod and walked into the forest. Gone. I sat there by the fire, dumbfounded. I knew she would get home safe, but I still worried about her.

Vash returned and asked me where Belarus had gone off to, I told him she just got up and went home.

"She didn't take anything," I reassured his paranoia.

"good." He said in response. I don't know why he didn't trust her, but then again he doesn't really trust anyone lately. He can be a bit anxious at times, and the sudden guest didn't help. I wondered why she just decided to get up and leave. Maybe she just felt out of place? But I had tried to be welcoming and friendly. I wondered if I should follow her footprints in the snow, then decided she probably didn't want that. This was her forest, she was the lone wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

(Belarus)

I don't think she meant to make me feel unwelcome, but I certainly felt uncomfortable sitting there across the fire from her. 

Maybe she was just concerned with my home life? It's not like it would matter to her though, my life is mine. Not hers.

I got back to my place and my boss was there waiting for me.

"You were supposed to be in a meeting with Mr.Russia, but his boss says you didn't stay the night there. Where have you been?" He asked,  
"In the forest, clearing my head," I answered, really just not wanting to talk at that time. He nodded,  
"Oh. Well, the meeting did end badly, from what I've been told."   
I nodded back and hung my coat, stomping snow off of my boots aand removing them.

"You may get a chance to set things right at the world meeting in two days, Ms.Belarus," he said to my back as I walked down the hall to the sitting room. I nodded and sat by the fireplace, not really paying attention to him. I was emotionally and physically exhausted, the night before was a roller-coaster ride.   
The discussion with my brother got off on a terrible foot and I ran away, he told me he didn't love me and never would, but Liechtenstein's hospitality was so warm, and she was kind to me. 

I suppose I can certainly see her as an acquaintance, though from the way I left I won't say she considers me a friend. 

It was around late afternoon when I got back to the usual paperwork of the day, dealing with the world press and the governments of the other nations. I changed into some casual clothes and walked around my capital. Not many of my citizens really liked living in Minsk, but it was certainly safer than Moscow.   
I strolled into a small cafe where I frequently went. Of course, though I couldn't go to often, or else people would notice I never really aged. I sat at a table near the windows and just people watched as I sipped a cup of coffee. I watched couples and families bustle by. They led short lives, but they probably lived more than I have in a long time. They managed to know so much joy and love in their short lives, they laughed and cried and made love and died. 

Thousands of them are born and die in one day, and I haven't even smiled in years. 


	12. Chapter 12

(Time skip- Liechtenstein.)

We had to go back to Switz's place cause Mr.America had called an emergency world meeting in two days and we had to get ready. I wish he wouldn't call on such short notice, but he was pretty nice so it was ok.

I was packing my stuff for the trip to the host city of the meeting in America when I heard arguing downstairs.

Mr.Austria must be here. I wish Bruder and him wouldn't argue so much.

There was a short silence and then I heard the door slam. Switzerland ran up the stairs and into his room. He seemed like he wanted to be alone, and he was already all packed, so I let him be. They used to get along so well, or at least that's what I heard. But ever since Austria and Ms.Hungary built their empire, Bruder and Mr.Austria have been at odds. They had been friends before empires got built and destroyed. Maybe even more than that, but I would not have known. For a short time, in the beginning, they tried to stay together, as people rather than as nations. But wars and politics and hate and love are inevitable in our lives, and so one day they just stopped.

I remember one night I walked downstairs to find Switz kneeling by the fire with his head hung low. It turned out he was crying, and I could smell burning paper and ink. I looked in the ashes the next morning and found letters and cut up photographs. I hugged him while I still had ash on my hands and he cried into my shoulder.  
It's an interesting thing when an older sibling cries into your shoulder, even when you're a nation. It feels uncomfortable and yet you must do it because they need you to be there for them. Just as they are for you.

I decided to not talk about Mr.Austria around Switzerland because it made him so uncomfortable. So I pretended to forget those days when they smiled because that was the only way I wouldn't talk about that time. For my brother, it was summer all year, now it's just a lonely winter. 

I wonder if Natalya is going through the same thing with her family. She did say her brother, Mr.Russia, had disowned her. I couldn't imagine how it felt to have your older brother tell you he will never love you. And her sister babies her to no end apparently.  
That can't be nice.

After Switzerland had been in his room for about two hours we had to go to the airport, so I knocked on his door. He opened and glared for a second, then softened. The whites of his eyes were red from what was probably crying. He had definitely run his fingers through his hair a lot because it was knotted and messy.

"You're a mess Vash," I said, eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
"I'm fine Emy. What did you need?" He asked, rubbing his palms against his eyelids.  
"We have to get going Bruder."

He nodded and grabbed our luggage. I watched him walk on slightly shaky legs as he loaded the car. My boss walked up to hug goodbye and whispered,  
"What happened to him?"  
I answered with a sad shrug and said, "past troubles, coming back for a visit. I suppose." And got into the car, Vash next to me, shaky and cracked. Like a broken windshield.


	13. Chapter 13

(Belarus)

"Hello, sister! How have you been?" Ukraine asked, running at me as I exited the car I took from the airport,  
"I don't know sister? How do you think?" I glared slightly, then added, "can we make this quick I still need to prep for the meeting tomorrow." After that statement, I adjusted my coat collar to show that I was in a hurry and uninterested.  
She frowned at me.  
"Why are you so cruel Natalya?" She asked, starting to tear up,  
"Because, the world is cruel. I simply live in it." I answered as we walked into her home.

Her home was small, and a bit poorly heated, but soft. It had a golden glow from the fireplace and some assorted paintings on the walls. The walls were pastel yellows and her ceiling was a warm orange. The room looked like it was on fire, and Katyusha was in the middle of it all, just standing there smiling at me. I didn't take my coat off when Ukraine did,  
I wasn't planning on staying long. 

There was tea on a table, I did drink some of the tea, and a small puzzle next to the pot.

"You know your family loves you, Belarus. Yes?" My sister asked though it was more of a statement.  
"You all don't act like it. Everyone either runs away or is driven out. I didn't even enjoy the days of the bloc. So don't tell me we're a warm family. Because we aren't, we are nations that share borders. We aren't even allies with our brother. NATO has been better than that." I said, placing my cup back on its saucer.  
She sighed and stared into her tea. She looked sad, and a little disappointed. The kind of disappointed when you're just tired of arguing with someone.  
"He tries his best , Ivan truly does, but his bosses have always been coldhearted and misguiding. Natalya, you should know that."

"Don't call me Natalya, Ukraine. Belarus is fine." I growled back. 

She huffed, "Why are you so stand-offish? I'm your sister!"  
"No, you're not. We aren't blood because we don't bleed. And we never got along, Ukraine." I felt bad saying all these things. But I was tired, and I didn't want to be nice or do anything at that time. So I took it out on her, which was horrible, and I regret it.  
I placed my cup and saucer down on her little table and left, without looking back or saying goodbye. She was always kind and motherly to me and Ivan, and we took her for granted.  
Guess we were good at that.

Anyway, we had tea and remained silent after that. I shook her hand and left for the airport. During the car ride, I decided to apologize to her. She accepted my apology and sent a smiley emoji. She was new to cell phones, as was I, and she really liked the idea of pictures with your words.  
"Like cartoons!" She cooed at one point when she first saw the emojis.  
We may not look it, but we are very old. I still don't really understand the way Netflix works, but I manage to watch it with the help of some tech-savvy assistants.  
I pocketed my cell phone as I arrived at my destination. I stared up at the building and sighed.

I had a long flight ahead of me.


End file.
